It's About Time!
" |image= No sudden movements.png |caption=Phineas and Ferb along with Candace stranded in the Prehistoric Period with a T-Rex. |season= 1 |production=107 |broadcast=21 |story=Dan Povenmire |storyboards=Jon Barry Mike Roth Kent Osborne Aliki Theofilopoulos |director=Dan Povenmire |us=March 1, 2008 |international = February 29, 2008 (Disney Channel Poland) |xd= |toon=October 12, 2008 |arc="Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" |dvd=''The Fast and the Phineas'' |adapt=''It's About Time!'' | iTunes= }} Phineas and Ferb repair a broken time machine from the museum, and they then travel back in time, accidentally taking Candace with them. The Fireside Girls build a replacement machine to rescue them. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz replaces Perry with a new nemesis named Peter the Panda, making Perry depressed. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb visit the Danville museum. Lawrence finds a dog skeleton, which was found in their neighborhood. Phineas notices the collar saying "" and comments "Didn't we have a dog named Bucky who got sick and went to live on Kindly Old Man Simmons's farm?" Lawrence continues on and finds a human skeleton. "And this here is Kindly Old Man Simmons- Hey, who's up for milkshakes?" Ferb taps Phineas on the shoulder and points to an exhibit. Phineas's eyes immediately fall on a sign that says "Gadgets Through The Ages". They enter the exhibit and find a tour guide talking to several people about a time machine that was never finished. Phineas realizes that he wants to fix the time machine, and exclaims that he knows what they're going to do today. He than asks where Perry went. Agent P enters into his lair through a photo booth. He sees Major Monogram frozen on the monitor (from being shot by the Freeze-Inator). Carl than comes on and tells Perry to stop Doofenshmirtz. Candace sees Phineas and Ferb fixing the time machine and takes a part from the time machine which plays a major role in going back in time. Phineas puts two wires together and Candace runs off with the piece for a second time. Candace yells for her mom before getting sent outside the museum by a security guard, who says that she has broken a major rule by yelling. Candace meets a boy outside the museum that stole a Pterodactyl. He decides to help her and creates a diversion by yelling. All the security guards are attracted to him and Candace sneaks inside the museum. She sees Jeremy and goes to talk to him. He tells her that he is so bored that by the time his job finishes, he'll be part of the fossil exhibit. Candace laughs and spots a security guard entering the hall, She then runs off. Meanwhile, Perry meets Doofenshmirtz at his building, but sees Doofenshmirtz's silhouette in the window. His silhouette shows that he is fighting with an evil ray gun. Perry enters and Doofenshmirtz seems to be trying to hide something. Perry than goes over to a closet that's shaken and see Peter the Panda in it. Doofenshmirtz then tries to deny knowing Peter. Phineas and Ferb are testing their time machine. Phineas tests number 1. Candace is just calling for her mom and she gets teleported back to when she laughed at Jeremy's joke. Jeremy asks Candace where she ran off to, but Phineas tests number 2. Candace says, "That's a good one!" as she rewinds back in time. Jeremy laughs in a kind of confused way as Phineas tries out number three. Candace laughs and says, "Hi Jeremy!" Jeremy starts to get freaked out. The security guard then asks if Phineas and Ferb need anything after finding them fixing the time machine. Phineas asks for the piece Candace ran off with, and the security guard says he'll keep his eye out for it. Back at DEI, Doofenshmirtz states that they met at an evil convention and they immediately disliked each other. He says that he just wants a clean break, and Perry exits the building to When We Didn't Get Along, feeling heartbroken because his only nemesis has left him for another one. Phineas test number 4 and Candace gets transported right in front of the security guard. The security guard takes the piece away just as Phineas test Number 5. The security guard asks if the boys need anything again. Phineas, a little confused, asks for the piece again. The security guard comes over holding the piece in his hand, and hands them it. The boys then complete the time machine. Lawrence asks for money for the audio tour and Candace tries to drag Linda over to the exhibit where Phineas and Ferb are fixing the time machine. When Linda steps through the hall, Candace strays over to Phineas and Ferb right when they are testing the time machine. They go back in time to 300 million B.C. where a ''Tyrannosaurus rex'' steps directly on the time machine, smashing it. Phineas, Ferb, and Candace encounter the T. rex, and Phineas and Ferb do not make any sudden movements. Candace, on the other hand, makes many arm movements and screams, causing the T. rex to chase after her. Phineas and Ferb use a scooter and chase after Candace (while wearing turtle helmets). Candace falls in the mud right where the footprint from the museum ends up being. Lawrence tries to show Linda, but the boys run over the Candace print with their scooter. The three then escape the T. rex from hanging onto leafs and vines in an Alamosaurus's mouth. They then walk back to the mud puddle and they realize the T. rex footprint is the same footprint in the museum that Isabella and the Fireside Girls are currently looking at today. They write a message to Isabella, saying that they are stuck in 300 million BC and for them to build another Time Machine to save them. Isabella does what they ask but Phineas misspells Time Machine, making it say "Tie Machine" (but the real reason the machine didn't work was because they didn't have the piece that kept teleporting Candace everywhere.) Isabella takes matters into her own hands and constructs a real Time Machine and they are saved. Back at DEI, Peter and Doofenshmirtz are fighting and rip a picture of Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz than has a flashback to My Nemesis. Peter takes his chance and dismantles the Freeze-Inator that hurts Doofenshmirtz's feelings. Perry and Doofenshmirtz attend Dr. Feelbetter's show, where all the secret agents are gathered in one room. Doofenshmirtz feels guilty and asks for Perry to be his nemesis again and Perry accepts. He then traps all the agents in their chairs and says he'll use his real Freeze-Inator to freeze the agents for his giant chess set. Perry, however, gets the remote for the chairs and the agents take down all the evil scientists. Isabella travels back and saves the trio, but the Time Machine needs to be plugged in and the T. rex from earlier returns. A bolt of lighting hits the cord-and Candace-allowing the machine to work. Everyone comes back to the present, but the T. rex comes too and starts to chase Candace again. The Freeze-Inator blasts out the ceiling of the building and hits the T. rex in the museum right when Candace is about to show her parents the dinosaur. Phineas and Ferb were happy what they did today in the museum. As they leave, Jeremy points out that his favorite was the "C + J heart" sign that Candace drew, making her blush. Then Jeremy sees a cavemen display and wonders why they are wearing turtles as safety helmets. Transcript Songs *"When We Didn't Get Along" *"My Nemesis" *"Go, Go, Phineas" (Instrumental) *"Fossils" End Credits Linda was asleep in bed until Lawrence wakes her by replaying Fossils... da da da over and over again on the recorded tape. Linda gives him a little grin. Gallery "}} Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today!/Hey, where's Perry? The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Lines What'cha doin'? Oh, there you are, Perry Perry's entrance to his lair He enters in a photo booth at the museum. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Disney Channel Spain held a vote in 2009 to choose the best Phineas and Ferb episodes of 2009, this episode and "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" were the winners. * The songs When We Didn't Get Along and My Nemesis both made it to the Phineas and Ferb Soundtrack and were votable in the "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" but didn't make it to the Top 10. Production Information *Episode description from YourTV.com.au: "Phineas and Ferb discover a time machine in the museum; now they're back in the Jurassic period. Dancing between falling dinosaurs' feet, they've got to get back before their parents find out." Errors * The motor scooter's track disappears while Phineas and Candace talk about the footprint. * Peter the Panda threw all the chairs in the left entrance, but when Doofenshmirtz made some guys enter with the Freeze-inator, they entered from the left entrance and the chairs were gone. * When Dr. Doofenshmirtz is showing Agent P to the door, Agent P's height is just under the doorknob, but when Dr. Doofenshmirtz is closing the door, Agent P grows to be half the height of the door. * As Perry leaves Dr. Doofenshmirtz's room, he hears him say "Curse you, Peter the Panda!" which most likely means that Peter the Panda had destroyed the Freeze-inator Ray, however, later in the episode Peter the Panda is seen disassembling the Freeze-inator. Doofenshmirtz may have said this to make Perry sad. * The T. rex smashes Phineas' motor scooter along with the time-machine, yet the boys ride on it in perfect condition to save Candace. Later they drop it in the water, but Ferb is seen wheeling it along soon after. * When Isabella and the Fireside Girls read the message in the fossilized footprint, Holly doesn't wear a beret, and then after Isabella finishes reading it, Holly is now wearing her beret. Also, Gretchen's skin color continues into the bottom half of her glasses frame in this same scene. * After Dr. Doofenshmirtz finishes singing he sees Peter the Panda taking apart the Freeze-inator Ray. There are some parts of the Ray sitting on the ground, but when the next scene comes the parts are gone. * When Peter the Panda breaks Dr. Doofenshmirtz's picture, Doofenshmirtz is holding it upside down, but in the next scene it is shown right side up. * While Katie was hammering the time machine, her collar is orange instead of red. * When the Fireside Girls try to activate the time machine the first time, the purple lightbulb is missing. * When the T-Rex is shown in the rain, if you look closely Candace's drawing is gone. * Right before she gets struck, when Candace is complaining over the fact that there is no electricity, her lips are out of sync from what she's saying. * When Candace gets struck by lighting there's a space between Katie and Adyson in the time machine, but when they travel back to the Danville Museum there's no space. * When Isabella was telling Phineas that there is an 'm' in time machine, the whites of Gretchen's eyes can be seen. * Tyrannosauruses have two fingers, but the one in the episode is seen with three, which is a very common mistake in many shows. * When Isabella first read the message on the stone, there WAS an 'm' in the word 'time machine' when she read it. Although, she may have made a mistake or she didn't read it well. * When Phineas says,"It occurs", Phineas' shirt only has two stripes. Usually it has three stripes. * There were no cavemen during the day when the dinosaurs lived. However, in the end before the ending credits, Jeremy said, "Hmmm. I never knew cavemen wear helmets before." when actually there is still no cavemen before. * The Closed Captions misspelled Doofenshmirtz's name as "Doofashmirtz". * Dinosaurs did not live in 300 million BC, which was during the Carboniferous Era. In fact, the first dinosaurs appeared 50 million years later. * When Monogram first appears his shirt sleeve is missing it's dark green stripe and only appears after Carl knocks him over. * Carl doesn't have the '3' inside his ear when he first appears. * During "My Nemesis," at one point the tambourine becomes transparent. * During the song "When We Didn't Get Along", Perry puts his hat into the nook in the wall, but on Doctor Feelbetter's show when Doofenshmirtz begs to be forgiven, he pulls it out of nowhere. * During the Doctor Feelbetter show, Doofenshmirtz recognizes Perry, although he is not wearing his hat. * The print of Candace and the message from Phineas should have always been on the foot print. * When Candace sits down with Phineas and Ferb as they meditate, Phineas appears to be wearing socks when he shouldn't usually be wearing them. * Fossils take about a million years to form. Thus, Bucky and Kindly Old Man Simmons could not have been made into a fossil by now. * Phineas and Ferb changed the timeline, by having Candace fall into the mud, which would eventually be made into a plaque of the dinosaur's footprint. Lawrence saw Candace's print in the plaque of the dinosaur footprint, and went to show Linda. Before he could show her, Phineas and Ferb scootered across her impression and turned it into a giant line, which caused the timeline to change the impression just before Linda saw it. If the timeline really changed so that Candace was not visible, then that would have also changed Lawrence's reaction to it, meaning that he would have never showed Linda the plaque, which means that after the change, Lawrence would not have been taking Linda to see the plaque and that he would not have remembered that it looked like Candace beacause it was in an alternate timeline. *When Isabella and the Fireside Girls walked over and when Isabella said "Whatcha Doin" to Phineas, Katie is missing. Continuity *Second time Dr. Doofenshmirtz has mentioned mice being in his building, the first time being "I, Brobot". *In "When We Didn't Get Along", many pictures from previous episodes were shown. They were from "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Flop Starz", "Candace Loses Her Head", "Rollercoaster", and "The Fast and the Phineas". *In De Plane! De Plane!, Jeremy signs Candace's cast the same way she wrote "C+J" when she was brooding about not being able to go back to the present. And also, Stacy mentions the events of this episode meaning Candace told her about it. Allusions * The Flintstones - Phineas and Ferb use turtles as helmets. * Jurassic Park - The Tyrannosaurus Rex destroying the time machine is similar to the scene where the T-Rex destroys the jeep. The scene where the little dinosaurs and Candace were chased by the T-Rex is also similar to when the T-Rex chased Dr. Grant, Hammond's kids, and the Gallimimus. Additionally, when Phineas tells everyone not to move, Candace panics in a similar way to a scene from Jurassic Park III. Finally, when Candace is trying to stop her parents from going into the exhibit, we see the T-Rex blinking its eye like in Jurassic Park. *''Bride of Frankenstein'' - After Candace gets zapped by lightning, her hair resembles that of the bride of Frankenstein. * Dr. Phil - Dr. Feelbetter bears a strong resemblance to Dr. Phil McGraw, even showing some of McGraw's similar speech patterns. * Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me - The appearance of Doofenshmirtz, Perry, and Peter on Dr. Feelbetter's show is similar to that of Dr. Evil and his son, Scott Evil, on The Jerry Springer Show in the Austin Powers movie. The chair-throwing antics on the Dr. Feelbetter Show are reminiscent of the hijinks on Springer's real television show. *''The Time Machine'' - The design of the time machine in the museum resembles the one made for the 1960 film adaptation of the book The Time Machine by H. G. Wells. Wells may have popularized the idea of the time machine staying in exactly the same place during teleportation. *''Back the Future'' - Candace's "you mean to tell me you built a time machine that..." is just like what Marty McFly says to Doc after learning about his time machine. A bolt of lightning sending the time machine back to the present is also what happens at the end of Back to the Future. *'Wan Hu' - One of the exhibits in the museum is a chair with rockets attached to it, probably a reference to this Chinese legend. *''Land of the Lost'' - The tyrannosaur Grumpy's leitmotif, or recognizable musical theme, from this 1970s television show can be heard when the T. rex is chasing Candace. * Super Mario World - In one of her lines, Candace says the words "Dinosaur Land". That's also the name of the island where this 1990 game takes place. Trivia * This is the first two-part episode. * Major Monogram did not speak in this episode, possibly due to him being frozen by the Freeze-inator. However, he does grumble when Carl attempts to make a conversation with him. * The Time machine is invented by Professor Onassis is seen in the episode "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo". *First time Perry is seen crying. *On the talk-show, Doofenshmirtz breaks the fourth wall by saying, "cartoonish physical violence". *Agents D, F, R, C, O, K, H, and the kangaroo from "Traffic Cam Caper", can be seen in Dr. Feelbetter's studio. *This is the second time Isabella asks Phineas if his Big Idea is impossible, the first one being in "Rollercoaster". *When Isabella and the Fireside Girls remake the Time Machine, the music in the background is the instrumental version of "Go, Go, Phineas". *One of the singers from "My Nemesis" is seen again in "Thaddeus and Thor" tackling Dr. Doofenshmirtz when he "tried to kick the can" in the song "Couldn't Kick My Way Into Her Heart". *In "My Nemesis", Agent Double 0-0 appears being interrogated by Doofenshmirtz. ("Elementary My Dear Stacy") *This is the first time someone other than Perry goes to fight Doofenshmirtz. The second time will be Planty the Potted Plant from "No More Bunny Business", the third time will be the Dodo Bird from "Last Train to Bustville" and the fourth time will be the platypus that was from the Danville Zoo from "Misperceived Monotreme". *Fourth time any of the settings is not at the Flynn-Fletcher House ("The Magnificent Few", "Are You My Mummy?", "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!"). *This is the first time someone says "You're dead to me!" The second will be Buford in "Hip Hip Parade". *Holly was seen without her beret again. ("Mom's Birthday") *Third time Doofenshmirtz can recognize Perry without his hat ("I Scream, You Scream", "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!"). *This episode is writer Damon Lindelof's favorite episode. *There is a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode with the same name (minus the exclamation point). *This episode was named as an "Honorable Mention" on WatchMojo.com's Top 10 Phineas and Ferb Episodes.Top 10 Phineas and Ferb Episodes *On the Disney+ version, there is a slight cut off of the audio between the end of "When We Didn't Get Along" and the following scene, and at the end, before the credits, the music fades out. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas, Teenage Guy *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram (non speaking-cameo), Additional Voices *Richard O'Brien as Dad, Additional Voices *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, T-Rex, Additional Voices *Tyler Mann as Carl *Carlos Alazraqui as Dr. Feelbetter, Museum Guard, Additional Voices *Additional voices: Corey Burton References pl:Wehikuł ambarasu ru:Зависит от времени pt-br:Viajando no Tempo Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Two-part Episodes Category:I